In making use of a website, users may encounter problems with the interfaces provided by the website, or users may identify desirable changes to existing interfaces or useful new interfaces. These situations generally lead to reports or requests being made to developers responsible for managing the interfaces provided by the website. From a developer perspective, the quality of reports or requests received from users are often of inconsistent quality and fail to adequately communicate what the user is requesting to be changed. From a user perspective, it is often difficult or inconvenient to efficiently and effectively deliver high quality reports or requests. Significant and substantial improvements can be made in the communication of these reports and requests from users to the relevant developers.